


The Dark Side of the Moon

by elena0206



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Hannibal is afraid, M/M, Or Is It?, The Moon is innocent, Will is SO done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/pseuds/elena0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hannibal is convinced the moon is following him. Prompt #292 from <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yev6oKJSKyvzOKqWI7mI_Fg4eH7IoDChZCo47Y7HJRs/edit?usp=sharing">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Side of the Moon

“This is ridiculous, Hannibal! Let me go.”

As soon as those words came out of Will’s mouth, Hannibal shushed him quickly by placing a single finger over his lips, and then raised his head slightly as if listening to something carefully. They were both in the tiny supplies closet adjacent to Hannibal’s office. It had never crossed Will’s mind that room could exist before, but there they were, standing in semi-obscurity for less than obvious reasons.

“Tell me, Will,” Hannibal started whispering, his breath uncomfortably close to Will. “Do you ever feel like… you are being watched?”

Will furrowed his brow. “I guess so. I mean, we all have moments-“

“No,” Hannibal interrupted him with utmost gravity, squinting. “Do you ever feel like you are _constantly_ watched?”

“So that’s what this is all about? Who’s watching you, Hannibal?”

Hannibal hesitated for a second, unsure how to explain the growing sense of paranoia residing inside of his mind. He knew Will wouldn’t accept his explanation, and he didn’t condemn him. How could he? Unusual was an understatement of just how _odd_ his problem was, especially when it was coming from a psychiatrist, whose job was to be a paddle, an anchor, a stepping stone, and all that jazz. But psychiatrists are allowed to feel unstable too sometimes, right? At least that was what Hannibal kept repeating to himself while he could practically feel his sanity rolling downhill. It got to the point where he barely got any sleep at night and was an exhausted wreck during daytime. He couldn’t focus on doing his job well anymore, let alone have enough time or energy for other… _activities_.

Earlier the same day, Will Graham had arrived at Hannibal’s office after receiving a mysterious call from the latter, and was shoved in a supplies closet. Just like that. With no explanation or warning. And so, there they were, arguing in the crowded space with their chests firmly pressed against each other.

“The moon,” Hannibal answered shortly after the lengthy pause.

“The… What… Hannibal!”

Judging by the half bewildered, half amused, and completely exasperated look on his face, Hannibal figured Will would have face-palmed himself if he could actually move his arm. Or any part of his body, for that matter.

“Why do you think _the moon_ is following you?” Will asked, purposefully pronouncing “the moon” in a mockingly low and grave voice.

“I do not appreciate the tone,” Hannibal confessed as if he actually delivered a new piece of information that Will couldn’t have figured out on his own. “I’m afraid I’m not aware of the intentions behind this peculiar behavior, but it is certainly leaving its appalling print on me.”

Will stared at Hannibal for a few good seconds. It was difficult to come up with something to say to a man that had just claimed the moon was following him.

“I-I’m, uh, I… Damn it, Hannibal! The moon is not following you, okay? It’s always been there.”

“Now, has it? Have _you_ always seen it up in the sky?”

“Well, obviously not _always_.”

“Then where do you think it ventures when you can’t see it?”

“Just because _I_ can’t see it doesn’t mean it isn’t there.”

“So you do acknowledge the moon’s secretive nature and its stealth skills.”

“No, I’m just saying that sometimes I can’t see it because of the daylight, or the clouds, or whatever. But other people can see it. Because it’s always there.”

“Don’t be foolish, Will. You don’t actually believe there is more than one moon, do you?”

“What? No, of course not-“

“Then we go back to my earlier question: where does the moon go when you can’t see it? And the answer is both simple and terrifying: it is watching me.”

“The moon is not watching you, Hannibal. It is watching all of us.”

“Has anyone else reported being followed by the moon yet?”

“Why would they?”

“Exactly. Why would they report such a thing when it never happened? The moon is following me, not them.”

“The moon has been there for millions of years. It’s just a big rock in space. It can’t follow you. It just can’t.”

“The fact that it has been here for millions of years before us only proves that it had plenty of time to refine certain abilities and develop a complex system of motives.”

“It developed a complex sys-” Will stopped, unable to follow the other’s logic. “Hannibal, have you been drinking mushrooms tea again?”

“This is truly irrelevant.”

“Have you or have you not?”

Hannibal swallowed quickly. “No, I have not.”

“Hannibal, if you blurt one more lie out I’m gonna staple your lips shut.”

“Perhaps I have.”

“Hannibal…”

“Okay, yes. I have consumed certain psilocybin compounds, but it’s completely irrelevant here.”

“That’s it.” Will forced the door open and stumbled out of the closet. “Please don’t ever call me again when you’re tripping your ass off.”

He stopped in front of the door, opened his mouth to add something, and then closed it again. He stared at Hannibal for a few moments, opened it again to talk, but decided not to, and shook his head while slamming the door behind him.

About ten seconds later, Will swung the door ajar and poked his head inside. “And your coat is inside-out,” he quickly added, and then left for good, leaving a very confused and disappointed Hannibal alone in his office.

* * *

After making himself a big cup of sleep-inducing tea and drinking it in one fell swoop, Hannibal eventually managed to fall in a deep and undisturbed slumber.

It was fortunate that he did, otherwise he would have noticed the fiendish smirk of the pale white disk lurking just outside of his bedroom window, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

 

_The End?_


End file.
